Always and Forever
by Aussi Angel
Summary: Link and Zelda are seperated. Will they find a way to fight the odds and be together? Zelink


_They were pulling him away from her, away from her touch, away from her love, and all he knew._

_The tears fell freely from her eyes and nearly killed him. _

_She ran after him full speed, hand outstretched. _

_As she approached him, he reached towards her._

_Just as he was about to grab her hand, she was pulled backwards, their hands barely touching._

_She had slipped from his grip, something he swore would never happen_

"_Link!" She cried as if she was dying, but this time; he couldn't hold her, he couldn't tell her it was okay, he couldn't love her, or heal her._

_The king shot a glare at him as he grabbed his daughter's arm and tugged her in the opposite direction; only to look at each other as the guards took him away. _

_Link didn't have a view of her anymore but he heard yelling, but the only thing he could make out was, "I love him."_

He was breathing abnormal, as he continued to tell the girl whom was like a sister this story. His story, of a few nights before.

Malon looked at him in sympathy as he held back tears, "Link, you are okay, she is okay, and be happy for that."

Bu he continued his story

_Rain was falling now_

_The dungeon was dark, and he was scared. Not for himself, but for Zelda. _

_Just as this painful though entered his mind, he heard footsteps. Not that he expected any other than a guard; he just hoped it was someone he could talk to. It was better, it was her._

_The Princess lifted her hand and mumbled a few words, opening the cell with her magic. _

_He smiled at her and ran into her now open arms, "how did you-"_

_She cut him off, "They trust Sheik."_

_He quickly moved in for a kiss, getting only a second of her lips before being pushed away. She looked into his eyes for a moment before whispering, "There's no time."_

_Zelda took his hand and cloaked them in her magic leading him to the stables._

_Epona, already saddled, sat quietly in her stall. Link quietly hugged Zelda before her face turned grave, "you have to leave."_

_He was about to question her when he heard an alarm go off from the castle, they knew she was missing._

"_Link listen, you have to leave. If they find you, they will behead you!" She was fighting back tears as she spoke._

"_I can't leave you!" He replied quickly before reaching for her again_

"_You must!" a tear fell from her violet eye, "please!"_

"_I love you Zelda," he finally noted, but she knew all too well, he lead the horse to the gate_

"_Just go!" She was crying now, he kissed a tear away_

"_Do you love me?" He asked seriously, while brushing a single strand of hair from her face._

_She nodded quickly and touched his hand, "Always and forever"_

_He smiled for a moment, bringing her hand to his lips, "Then love will find a way."_

_Epona whinnied and reared, causing Zelda's horse Albachaster to respond._

"_Come with me" he said mounting the impatient horse_

_She was going to nod, but the room filled with guards, causing Zelda to gasp. _

_She lifted her hand and hit Epona firmly causing her to rear and take off running. _

_Link held on to the horse for dear life, but he knew it wouldn't be dear without her. The green field was as empty as his emotions when the rain fell on him. He couldn't even feel it._

_The guards grabbed the princess and took her away. Her, knowing what she did was right._

_ZELDA POV_

_Princess Zelda sat in her room staring out the window, before there was a knock at the door_

_In came the king, and some boy whom was eyeing her._

"_Prince Ronald, this is my daughter, and your future wife." The King smiled_

_The 'prince' smiled in return, "Very nice to meet you, my lady."_

_Zelda nodded slightly then frowned, while her father left the room so they could 'chat'_

_His expression changed, "Look, I personally think you are hideous, but I want your land."_

_She was taken aback, shocked at his words_

"_But," he added, "There isn't any reason I can't have some fun with my 'wife'" _

_She frowned_

'_Ronald' approached her and lightly laid a hand on her shoulder, "so why don't you show me how fun you can be."_

_She shrugged his hand away, "don't lay your hands on me what-so-ever."_

"_You know, Zelda, I am skilled in magic also" _

_He reached for her hand, grabbing it and touching it to her other one. Then placed a finger over her mouth, "no point in a struggle."_

_She went to move, but realized, he had basically tied her hands with magic._

_He pushed his lips against hers, causing her to lose her balance._

_She fell into his arms, and he led her across the room to sit on her bed._

_She looked at him with fear in her eyes before whispering to herself, "link, where are you . . ."_

_Her gaze fell back to the untrustworthy prince, only to be met by a firm slap across her face_

"_Do not speak another's name when I am loving you!" he snapped_

_A smirk crossed her face, "You can't show love to someone if they don't love you back, you can only show that you are too much of a failure to get real love!"_

_His hand met her face again, a little harder_

"_So if I don't love you, I am not allowed to say the name of the man I do love?" She asked slyly _

"_No you aren't, you are supposed to learn to love me" he replied_

_She leaned into his ear, "I'm sorry dear, I don't date ladies."_

_Again, he hit her, with more force than before. This caused her to move a little._

"_Do not get a smart mouth with me, darling." He frowned _

"_awwwwww why? Does it make you feel bad that I'm smarter than you?" She snickered_

_Before she could say another word, his hands were circled around her neck._

_She struggled, trying for a breath, but only allowing him to circle tighter. _

_Then It all went black._

_A few hours later . . . she awoke . . . laying next to the prince of Miror._

_She got to her feet and walked to the balcony, hands still magically bound._

_He followed close behind, "where are you going?"_

_Continuing to look away, Zelda smiled where he couldn't see, "Only wanted some air." She looked out into the rain._

_Then he jumped in front of her, she used her head to hit him hard in the chest, sending him over the balcony._

_A simple satisfied smile crossed her face as the rain pelted her. _

_Each drop lashed at her, but she knew that she was wise to do what she did._

_LINK POV_

_He rode back past the castle to see if there were any openings, then her saw her._

_She was standing on her balcony in the pouring rain, hands behind her back, wet hair covering her eyes, smile on her face, with . . . another man?_

_Could she have moved on so fast?_

_He turned and rode away, having no clue where to._

He paused from his story again to see an audience now forming around to hear it.

Lon Lon ranch was awfully busy since the other dairy farms closed.

So he continued

_Link stayed away from the castle for a short time, but something didn't feel right. So he went back. He dismounted and began to walk around the castle, in an attempt to find an entrance. As he passed the back of the castle in which the dungeon lay, he heard a whimper. He paused, and then walked to a small barred window. Peeking inside, he saw the Princess standing in the cell._

"_Zelda, Is that you? It's Link" He whispered_

_She heard the whisper and looked up, "Yes, it's me, H-hi"_

"_Oh Goddesses Zelda, are you okay?'' He was truly growing concerned _

"_Yes, I am, and yes, I'm lying." A tear fell down her face as she walked to the window._

"_Zelly, you have to calm down,"_

"_How can I do that?" she asked quietly_

"_You have to try." He replied sternly_

_She hesitated_

"_For me?" He added this question in an understanding voice, earning him a nod from the princess._

"_What are we going to do?" She asked _

_He didn't reply, he only look up and saw it was beginning to rain again._

"_I can't escape, and you coming here is risking your life." She whispered_

"_I've done it before" he stated quickly_

"_But is it really worth risking for something as small as me?" she asked_

_He pondered, "Would you do it for me?"_

_She nodded, "You know I would."_

_The land was beginning to flood over his feet_

"_I would too" He said placing his hand against the bars_

"_You know you don't have to, I hardly think I'm an adequate reason to risk you life."_

"_Well I do." With that she placed her hand against his_

"_What are we going to do?" Zelda whimpered silently_

"_I don't know." He admitted_

"_It's not like you to not know . . . You always have a plan . . ." _

_He smiled a little_

"_Daddy wants me to marry some prince . . ." she added_

_Then he instantly frowned, "do you love him?"_

"_NO!" she quickly responded in a shocked tone, "I am locked in here for trying to KILL HIM!"_

"_I saw you two on the balcony" he told her, looking away_

"_You obviously didn't see me use my head to push him over!" she snickered_

_He looked up at her, "You did what? Why?"_

"_He was horrible" A tear fell slightly_

"_What did he do to you?" he asked, a fire burning in his eyes._

"_He told me, I was 'hideous', that he only wanted me for my land, He bound my hands with magic, forced himself on me, and hit me . . . I let your name slip out, and he hit . . . I kept making him madder, and he hit harder . . . Then he tried to kill me . . . I think he raped me . . ." She was holding back tears_

"_WHY THAT LITTLE! One, you are the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, if not the world. Two, no one ties you up with ANYTHING except for me. Three, not one ever touches you except for me. Four, he's just jealous. Five, NO ONE SHOULD LAY THEIR HANDS ON YOU IN A HURTFUL WAY EVER! Six, He is dead for that!" He was truly angry._

_The Princess looked away, "I'm sorry Link"_

'_Why is she apologizing?' he thought to himself_

_She looked back with a different expression, "At least daddy left Roy to guard me, and he can't help though."_

_A smiled tugged his lips _

"_Go to sleep Zelly, I'll think of something."_

_She froze, fear in her eyes, "You promise?"_

"_Promise." _

_With that he leapt onto his horse's back and took off across the water covered field towards lon lon ranch, in an attempt to find help._

All of the audience had sad eyes at the ending of his story

"Is there anything else?" Malon asked him

Malon and a fellow audience member looked at each other then back at Link.

"How will you two be together again?" She asked

He didn't answer, for he didn't know how.

Just then, the sky turned dark, he found it ironic how the weather suited his mood.

Then a piercing scream lit the dark across the land. It made Link's heart stop

"It was Zelda!" (And he would know).

He pulled out his orcarina, quickly playing a song and putting it away.

Epona galloped up and stopped at his side, quickly letting him mount before she took off again.

He headed in the direction of the castle full speed across Hyrule field.

Stopping right before the castle, Epona reared up and neighed powerfully as lightning struck the sky. He jumped off the tremendous horse and ran full throttle at the castle; the guards didn't even try to stop him.

He drew his sword, afraid of what he may find as he turned the corner to the throne room.

_Zelda was just being let out of her cell in the dungeon before she started searching for danger_

_Satisfied that her abusive guest was gone, she continued on her way._

_Then she heard a sword, and what sounded like Link's voice. _

_She started up the gray stairs to the throne room_

"_LINK?" she asked into the nothingness_

_No response_

_A smile tugged her lips as she walked towards the throne room. _

_There she saw Link, sword held high, as if he was going to lay a finishing blow on someone. _

_Approaching slowly and carefully, the princess noticed . . . the unlucky soul was her father._

_Not a moment passed before she acted. Quickly, she ran forward to her hero, grabbing his sword along with his hands trying to stop him. _

"_Stop it!" she struggled, "Link!"_

_She looked into his eyes; they weren't his normal piercing ocean blue_

"_Snap out of it!" she cried to him, "It's me! Zelda"_

_A smile crossed his face before his unblinking gaze locked to hers_

"_You can't kill him!" _

"_Oh I can't?" he asked her quietly_

_Instantly he pulled his hands off the sword, leaving hers, and pushed it firmly from the top. _

_The strength of the push being too much for Zelda, caused her to fall, driving the sword into her father's heart, "Then you do the honors for me." He smiled and walked away, pulling another sword from behind his shield._

_Then she dropped backing into the corner. Roy ran in, hearing her desperate calls for Link to stop, but didn't see Link, for he had covered himself up in a black cloak and a mask. The foe was even too much for the warrior, knocking him down to the ground before slicing him repeatedly with his sword. _

"_Link, please stop!" Zelda cried to him_

_He stopped instantly and turned to her, slowly walking in her direction_

"_Kill me, if it is your will!" she cried again, "I have no regrets!" _

"_I do," he whispered_

_She frowned, starry eyed, "what?"_

"_I regret ever wasting my time on you!" He yelled and walked a little faster. _

_A tear fell from her eye, "If that is how you feel, then take my life."_

_Another tear fell, "for I no longer wish to live it."_

"_As you wish, my Princess." He raised his sword_

He then heard a yell, "Link please stop!" so he ran faster. He jumped around the corner and saw a horrid sight.

Zelda huddling in the corner of the room with wide eyes, with a fully black dressed stranger raising a sword above her, he then noticed Roy, and the dead king.

Roy looked up, "Zelda! I'm sorry!"

Lightning lit the room through the window as thunder boomed causing Zelda to wince

Link pulled out his bow and loaded it with the only arrow in his quiver and prepared to shoot. 

As soon as he let go of the arrow, the culprit grabbed Zelda and put her in front of him, shielding himself from the blow.

Link watched in horror as her mouth opened wide in a desperate attempt for air. Her eyes just as wide.

Finally she gasped and slowly went limp. Thrown to the floor with a loud terrifying thud, the princess closed her eyes.

He stared helplessly at the arrow stuck in her chest, his arrow. He had hurt her, how would he live with this?

The strange person removed his mask to reveal himself as . . . dark link

Link looked down at his hands, his hands, the hands that loaded the bow, the hands that fired, the hands that . . . hurt her.

The shadowy figure chuckled and shook his head at Link, "You hurt the Princess, and how can you live it down?"

Link fell to his knees, eyes wide

The shadow spoke again, "You killed her Link, she is dead, and she won't be coming back!"

Link was listening to the figure as it spoke, taking in everything he said

'I killed my only love . . . we fought so hard . . . and now she's gone . . . it's my fault.' He thought to himself. His mind was caught in a trance; he pictured his life without her, all the guilt.

"Just end it yourself," the figure spoke once more, "It's what she would want."

Link looked over to Zelda; she lay there frozen in place, blood staining her silk dress.

Then he looked over to his left, there laid Zelda's bow with a light arrow lying in its quiver.

He acted quickly, jumping from his position to the bow, loading it, and firing it before the shadow could react. Blinding light penetrated the shadow and caused it to disappear.

Silence filled the room as Link fell. He thought his life was over, it was. He had no Zelda, she was to be queen soon, and she lost that because he wasn't there. Why couldn't he have been there? Oh ya . . . He came to visit her one night, and was caught kissing her on the balcony in the moonlight. He would have made it out in time, if he hadn't insisted on doing 'other things' before he left, he would have said bye and left an hour before.

He looked back to his love, and crawled to her. Gently lifting her body into his lap and brushing away the blonde hair that covered her face, he looked down and closed his eyes, mumbling a prayer to himself as he quickly pulled the arrow from her body, no response. He looked down at the wound and then back to his hands. "How could I?" The arrow sat in his hand, He then turned it to himself, and he looked down at Zelda once more before he pulled it back, just as he was ready to take his own life for her; her eyes fluttered open. The arrow dropped and he froze.

"Link?" she asked

He nodded slightly, trying to keep hope, and hoping this wasn't his imagination.

Her gaze shifted from him to her wound, she lifted her hand, it trembled as she moved it to the blood stain. She looked at her hand then back to him. "What happened to me Link?" She asked

He frowned and looked away, "I hurt you Zelda . . . I thought I killed you . . ."

Lightly he felt the presence of another to his hand. He looked down to see her placing her hand on his. He grabbed it, ignoring the blood and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly, "There isn't anything to apologize for, I forgave you for anything when you saved me the first time."

His frown slowly turned into a smile He leaned down slowly to kiss her forehead, but she caught him in a whisper.

"You'll always be . . . my hero . . ."

With that, he wrapped his arms around her, gently hugging her so he didn't cause her pain.

"I suppose, I should take care of this?" He asked pointing to the wound on her chest.

She looked at him with glistening eyes, "that would be much appreciated; no matter how strong I come off as . . . I can't stand pain."

He smiled a little at her words and placed his hand over her chest, whispering a few words.

She blushed a little, but tried not to let it show . . . she failed.

He noticed her blush and snickered at her

"You aren't one to be shy . . ." he leaned down and whispered

"You aren't one to shoot me . . ." she whispered back

"Dang . . . you win" he sighed

He felt her body shake as she giggled. Then her breathing became abnormal.

She was gasping for breath, and coughing in his arms.

She went to speak, but Link placed a finger over her lips "shhhh . . . don't strain yourself . . ."

She took the command and remained quiet.

Once she was finished coughing, Link stood up, and carried her towards the stairs.

Her head tucked over his shoulder, watching her father's body as he carried her away. No matter what he put her through, he was her father, "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered.

This caused him to hold her a little tighter

As they reached the stairs, they heard a voice behind them.

"ROY!!!"

Marth and Ike ran into the room towards their comrade

"Link, what happened?" Ike asked instantly

"We were attacked . . . I need to tend to Zelda, she is injured . . . please tell Impa about this . . ." he replied

Ike nodded and took off toward the stables to mount his horse and find Impa.

Marth lifted Roy from the floor with a small smile, "he's going to be okay."

Link nodded and continued up the stairs

"Link"

Said boy turned around to marth again

"Take care of the princess . . . I'll alert Prince Ronald of Miror that he won't be marrying Zelda Avalon." He told Link

Link nodded and let out a smile, "and alert him that if he ever lays his hands on Zelda again, he'll be a dead man."

Marth gave him a questioning look

"He'll know what I mean!" He told him, getting a nod in return

The made it up to the Princess's room. After letting her change out of her blood stained dress, he laid her on her bed. She instantly rolled away.

"Zelda . . ." He heard her sniffling

He turned her to him, she was about to burst into tears

"Zelda, cry" he told her sitting down beside her as she sat up.

She took the command and cried falling into his arms, shaking both of their bodies with her tears, "why did you tell me I could cry?"

He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head

"So I could finally say . . . It's okay Zelly . . . I'm here . . . I've got you . . . I'll hold you why you cry . . . and I'm not going anywhere . . . not ever again." He finished.

She looked up at him with a slight smile before continuing with her tears.

"It's all over . . ." he finished

He slid off his boots with the opposite foot and laid down to where the princess was resting on his chest. Then he pulled the covers over them, tucking them tightly around Zelda's neck. She snuggled into his chest and looked up at him noticing the blush on his cheeks

"You aren't one to be shy," she told him, imitating his tone

"You aren't one to cry," he replied with a smile

"Dang . . . you win this round . . . you no good frustrating absolutely . . ."

"I'm not a no good frustrating absolutely whatever you were going to call me"

She smiled

"So you aren't the no good frustrating absolutely handsome hero that I love?" she asked innocently

He smirked, "That I am . . ."

His gaze met hers for only a moment before he locked his gaze on her lips.

She noticed where his gaze lie, and moved to kiss him . . . Their lips meeting in the kiss they both longed for since that night in the stables.

"I can't believe my father is dead . . . I have to become queen . . ." she whispered

He pushed her off and stood up, getting down on one knee, "Zelda will you marry me and be my queen?"

She pondered, "My father just died, you shot me, one of my best friends is gravely injured, you tease me for crying, and you have the nerve to ask me to be your wife?"

He nodded and swallowed slightly

A few moments of silence passed and Link grew nervous, then she finally replied, "I thought you'd never asked"

He stood up and pulled a ring out of his pocked, "I was going to ask you the night we were caught . . ."

She smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

He got back into her bed and let her rest her head on his chest again. Her falling asleep to his heartbeat

"Goodnight my queen" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes opened, "goodnight my king."

She closed her eyes slightly, "I love you"

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "I love you too."

Not another word was spoken.

She woke to a loud thud, looking over the edge of the bed, she saw her fiancé had rolled off. She giggled for a moment, "Okay my King . . . it's time for us to switch sides . . . I don't want you to get hurt from rolling off the bed."

He looked up and smiled, "oh shut up"

She giggled again, "I'll shut up when you quit rolling off the bed"

"I'll quit rolling off the bed when you shut up!" he replied in a mocking tone

"Don't make me come over there," she warned

"I'd like it if you came over here," he replied with a smirk

"Exactly, that's why I'm not coming over there!" she said with a satisfied tone

He only smiled, waiting for her to catch her mistake of words

"HEY!!!" she yelled carrying out the 'E'.

His laugh pushed her over the edge. She got on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, and pounced on the helpless hero below. He flipped her over onto her back, holding her arms down and straddling her hips.

A smile lit his lips as blush crossed her face, "Link?" she asked trying to figure out his expression

"I told you I'd like it if you came over here." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her passionately. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. He kissed down her neck, then down the V shape of her night gown, before coming back up to her face, kissing her again.

After doing this he got off of her and walked to the door

"Awwwwww why'd you stop?" she asked pouting

He smiled and locked the door, "We don't want a repeat of last time."

He walked back towards her, slipping off his tunic and cap before lifting her off of the floor. Throwing them both onto the bed with one swift motion, he laid on top of her. Ever so slowly, he slipped her night gown over her head.

He knew how impatient she was, and he loved to tease her with it.

Just as he was about to show her his love, what he wishes to share with her for the rest of his life, there was a knock at the door.

"Link! Zelda! We are having a meeting in the throne room to talk about Zelda's coronation, and knowing you two, you have a wedding to plan!" Impa shouted through the door

They both sighed and rolled their eyes before Link got off of her.

The lovers quickly got dressed and walked towards the door, but as Zelda went to unlock it, Link held it close. He pressed his lips against hers for a few moments that seemed like forever. Then he allowed her to open it.

"Do you love me?" She asked innocently

He smiled, "Always and forever"


End file.
